The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device.
III-V group nitride semiconductors have been variously applied as optical devices that include blue/green light emitting diodes (LED), high-speed switching devices such as a metal semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFET), and hetero junction field effect transistors (HEMT), and as light sources for lighting and display apparatuses, etc. In particular, a light emitting device using a III group nitride semiconductor can implement highly-efficient light emission, having a direct transition-type band gap that correspond to the region from visible rays to ultraviolet rays.
Nitride semiconductors have been mainly used as light emitting diodes (LED) and laser diodes (LD), and studies for improving manufacturing processes and optical efficiency continue.